Mercury
| connections = Venus | relay = Larunda }} Mercury is a planet under Grineer control. Unlike all other planets, Mercury does not have Dark Sector missions and cannot have any Invasions occur on it. Mercury becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Mercury Junction on Venus after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target for Mercury is Captain Vor, located in the mission node Tolstoj. Captain Vor has a chance to drop blueprints for the longsword and his personal sidearm, the . He also has a higher than average chance to drop . Enemies *''Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions.'' *''Survival Missions: The following list(s) do not apply to Survival missions.'' Missions Tips * Apollodorus (Survival) is one of the best places to farm Ferrite, yielding approximately 1,000 units every five minutes. * Odin (Interception) is a good way to farm affinity for new players, since it can yield 300 affinity per captured objective and 500 for total control. Consider allowing the enemy to capture the objectives frequently for more affinity gain. * The Larunda relay on the PC platform is the earliest available relay, new players can enter this relay and potentially interact with more experienced players, as well as find other players who may be willing to play missions with them. Trivia *Nodes on Mercury mostly have the names of craters on the planet Mercury or names which reference Ancient Rome. **''Apollodorus, ''Boethius, Caloris and Tolstoj are all craters on Mercury. ***''Boethius'' was also a Roman politician and philosopher. **''Lares'' were guardian deities in ancient Roman religion. **The Pantheon is a former temple of ancient Roman origins. **The name of the mission Suisei likely comes from the Suisei Planitia, a geological feature on Mercury. Alternatively, it is also the Japanese name for the planet. **''Terminus'' was the god who protected boundary markers. *Mercury has not been the target of Invasions ever since they were implemented. *Despite being the only planet to still have the Orokin Towers, they are never accessible after the tutorial mission. *As of , Mercury has been expanded with 7 additional missions and increased difficulty. *Before , Mercury was the first planet accessible to players, beginning with the Terminus node. *Mercury is currently the only planet that does not reward Warframe components from its assassination target. *Captain Vor, the boss of Mercury, is one of a few bosses to potentially drop more than one item after being defeated. **These items are, as mentioned before, the and the **The other notable boss(es) to do this is the dual boss fight on Exta, Ceres, that awards the player component blueprints, components and the blueprints ***Interestingly, one of the bosses fought there is also Captain Vor. This marks the second boss fight where a player can encounter him in. *On the PC platform, the Larunda Relay, the first relay available to new players, is available on this planet. **This relay does not have a Mastery level requirement to access. **Guides of the Lotus can be found here. Media Warframe - Mercury - Tolstoj - Assassination - Boss Vor -PS4 Gameplay HD- Patch History *Changed Mercury MPrime to Crossfire Exterminate (Infested vs Grineer, was Infested only) *Fixed Point D on the Grineer Galleon Interception mission on Mercury appearing as a Cryopod instead of an Interception point. *Fixed Mercury Terminus Sabotage not showing Crossfire and the correct faction on the Star Chart UI. *Changed the default Solar Chart region zoom to Earth instead of Mercury. *Mercury is now included in Nightmare node eligibility. *Fixed missing ship node icons on Mercury Pantheon. *Mercury - Suisei has been updated to include this new Spy game mode. *Starting enemy level ranges on planets have been adjusted accordingly: **1-5 Mercury *Added the new U14 Mercury nodes to node list of eligible Alert Locations. *Fixed an issue with the wrong resource drops appearing in Mercury. *Removed Arc Traps from Mercury missions. *Lowered some node difficulty settings on Mercury, heavy defenders should no longer spawn in Sabotage. *Updated menu planet/node hint to give specific names (Mercury and Terminus) for new players. Until the player has completed a mission they cannot select a planet other than Mercury. *Fixed issue with Polish translation of “Continue” and German text on Mercury overlapping UI. *Mercury Matchmaking Changes for new players. New players will no longer be “matched” in lobbies with high-leveled peers in Mercury Region. *Removed Nightmare mode as an option for Mercury missions. *Mercury difficulty tweaks, now more new player friendly. }} de:Merkur es:Mercurio fr:Mercure ru:Меркурий Category:Planets Category:Grineer Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta